This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:                3GPP third generation partnership project        BT Bluetooth™        BW bandwidth        DL downlink (eNB towards UE)        eNB E-UTRAN Node B (evolved Node B)        EPC evolved packet core        E-UTRAN evolved UTRAN (LTE)        FDM frequency division multiplex        GNSS global navigation satellite system        GPS global positioning system        IDC in-device coexistence        IMTA international mobile telecommunications association        ISM industrial, scientific and medical (frequency bands)        ITU-R international telecommunication union-radiocommunication sector        LTE long term evolution of UTRAN (E-UTRAN)        LTE-A LTE advanced        MAC medium access control (layer 2, L2)        MM/MME mobility management/mobility management entity        NodeB base station        OFDMA orthogonal frequency division multiple access        O&M operations and maintenance        PDCP packet data convergence protocol        PHY physical (layer 1, L1)        Rel release        RLC radio link control        RRC radio resource control        RRM radio resource management        S-GW serving gateway        SC-FDMA single carrier, frequency division multiple access        TDM time division multiplex        UE user equipment, such as a mobile station, mobile node or mobile terminal        UL uplink (UE towards eNB)        UPE user plane entity        UTRAN universal terrestrial radio access network        Wi-Fi Wireless Fidelity, wireless local area network (WLAN) technology based on IEEE 802.11 standard. IEEE 802.11 covers technologies certified as IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n/ac/ad/af/s/i/v for example.        
One modern communication system is known as evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN, also referred to as UTRAN-LTE or as E-UTRA). In this system the DL access technique is OFDMA, and the UL access technique is SC-FDMA.
One specification of interest is 3GPP TS 36.300 V10.5.0 (2011 September) Technical Specification 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN); Overall description; Stage 2 (Release 10) incorporated by reference herein in its entirety and referred to for simplicity hereafter as 3GPP TS 36.300.
FIG. 1A reproduces FIG. 4.1 of 3GPP TS 36.300 and shows the overall architecture of the E-UTRAN system (Rel-8). The E-UTRAN system includes eNBs, providing the E-UTRAN user plane (PDCP/RLC/MAC/PHY) and control plane (RRC) protocol terminations towards the UEs. The eNBs are interconnected with each other by means of an X2 interface. The eNBs are also connected by means of an S1 interface to an EPC, more specifically to a MME by means of a S1 MME interface and to a S-GW by means of a S1 interface (MME/S-GW 4). The S1 interface supports a many-to-many relationship between MMEs/S-GWs/UPEs and eNBs.
The eNB hosts the following functions:                functions for RRM: RRC, Radio Admission Control, Connection Mobility Control, Dynamic allocation of resources to UEs in both UL and DL (scheduling);        IP header compression and encryption of the user data stream; selection of a MME at UE attachment;        routing of User Plane data towards the EPC (MME/S-GW);        scheduling and transmission of paging messages (originated from the MME);        scheduling and transmission of broadcast information (originated from the MME or O&M); and        a measurement and measurement reporting configuration for mobility and scheduling.        
Also of interest herein are the further releases of 3GPP LTE (e.g., LTE Rel-10) targeted towards future IMT-A systems, referred to herein for convenience simply as LTE-Advanced (LTE-A).
Reference in this regard may be made to 3GPP TR 36.913 V10.0.0 (2011-03) Technical Report 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Requirements for further advancements for Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) (LTE-Advanced)(Release 10). Reference can also be made to 3GPP TR 36.912 V10.0.0 (2011 March) Technical Report 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Feasibility study for Further Advancements for E-UTRA (LTE-Advanced) (Release 10).
A goal of LTE-A is to provide significantly enhanced services by means of higher data rates and lower latency with reduced cost. LTE-A is directed toward extending and optimizing the 3GPP LTE Rel-8 radio access technologies to provide higher data rates at lower cost. LTE-A will be a more optimized radio system fulfilling the ITU-R requirements for IMT-Advanced while keeping the backward compatibility with LTE Rel-8.
Coexistence of LTE and WiFi/Bluetooth/GNSS (e.g., GPS) radios co-located in a small device such as a mobile phone (e.g., a UE) can create problems. When these radios use frequency bands with a narrow guard band, or have some harmonic relationship, a conventional filtering solution may not be possible. 3GPP RAN2 has an active work item to study and specify LTE network solutions to aid a problematic UE so that the UE can address the problem.